1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combustion power tool that performs a predetermined operation by utilizing a combustion pressure generated upon combustion of flammable gas in a combustion chamber.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese non-examined laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-95638 discloses a combustion nailing machine that explosively burns a mixture of flammable gas and air by ignition of a spark plug and thereby performs a nail driving operation. This nailing machine includes an ignition control device having a single capacitor-type ignition circuit connected to a single spark plug. The ignition control device controls to generate multiple consecutive sparks of the capacitor-type ignition circuit.
According to the above-mentioned prior art, it may be possible to prevent flameout of sparks by generating multiple consecutive sparks. However, single capacitor-type ignition circuit is connected to the single spark plug and therefore, subsequent sparking cannot be performed until the charging capacitor in the ignition circuit is charged. Thus, if the gas concentration in the mixture varies, ignition may not be effected at all or effected after a considerable number of times of sparks.